


House of Cards

by lefantasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Lies, M/M, a hitman AU that ended up being cuter than expected, also my hand slipped and a wonhui moment happened, if you read fast enough you won't see it, junhui is a snake, marked as despiction of violence but it's mostly because a few scenes there is blood mentioned in it, nothing too heavy, ok it's heavy if you picture but the description of the scene is not that detailed, ok listen, this is kinda ansgty at some point because of relationship, wonwoo is a hitman that has a undecover job as cashier in a cute bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: If Wonwoo wasn’t short on money five years ago, he was sure he would never have accepted that kind of job, especially coming from Jun who he knew it was a troublemaker since the beginning. But he was desperate.orHitman AU where Wonwoo made a mistake and has to fix it while working in a undercover job





	1. The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> **Firstly:** This is my first Seventeen fanfiction, I hope you guys like it.  
>  **Secondly:** English is not my first language so I am apologising beforehand for any mistakes.  
>  If this seems rushed, I am sorry :(

 

* * *

 

**Thursday, May 3rd, 21h52**

 

What he thought it would be a normal day, ended up with Wonwoo killing someone. He can’t complain. It’s his job after all. The dirty work had to be done by someone. It was either his or someone’s head that would roll today.

And there he was, holding a knife that was covered in blood. His black gloves were tainted by the redness of the hot liquid. He didn’t think his target would fight back when being attacked. As a matter of fact, Wonwoo works better stealthy than being brutal. He is not fond of having to face combat, but his victim had shown how he wasn’t willing to let the hitman kill him.

Even though physical contact like that was rare, Wonwoo was always prepared for whatever happened in events like this. All he actually had to worry was leaving the crime scene clean so the police wouldn’t know who to blame. The knife was carefully wrapped around handkerchief and placed inside his inside pocket of his jacket. His gloves were removed and kept inside his pants pockets.At this rate, he couldn’t care less if his jacket got some stains from the weapons.

The body had no other signs besides from the hole and red mark on the guy’s chest, right on his heart. Wonwoo’s head turned around looking for any kind of cameras or even recordings of what happened inside that room. Fortunately -or unfortunately for the victim- the room was clear as well. Apparently his job was done and all he had to do now was call his boss who knew how to make that body disappear without leaving any traits behind. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number to make a call.

“It’s done” Wonwoo’s voice was low, his eyes were glued on the lifeless body on the floor.

“ _I am glad to hear that_ ” the voice on the phone was rather happy with the news. “ _The group will be on their way to the place”_

“I hope they are ready to see blood today”

_“What did you do this time, Wonwoo?!”_

_“_ Apparently YOU forgot to mention how this guy was trained” 

“ _What you mean_?” the hitman could hear how the voice on the phone went from calm to a annoyed in a matter of seconds

“If you wanna make me suffer next time,  just give me a heads up who I’ll confront. This guy didn’t need a bodyguard to defend himself”

In fact, it was weird how his target had knowledge of fighting skills. Weirder how he was known for being one of the head of the mafia and didn’t need a bodyguard.

“I’ll be waiting my payment now” the hitman didn’t give time to hear the voice on the phone protest or reply, he hung up the call, exiting the room to be back home.

Wonwoo felt a shock of temperatures when he got out of the building, his body shivered in reaction once it was still warm from fighting. Whoever saw Wonwoo on the streets would never guess what was his real job. He was on the peak of his 25 years old, one of the youngest hitmen from the company he worked for. Although his life was basically killing and earning his money, he had a socially acceptable life during day times.Well actually, his job didn’t exist, it was just a paper that “proved” he was working in a office. It was a waste of time to sit behind a computer and work for 8h everyday while he could just ask for his superior a piece of paper to prove to people - if needed- that he had a proper job.

The boy looked to both sides on the street before crossing it to get to his car. The day was over and all he wanted right now is to be back home to get a proper sleep he missed for weeks. He became cold blooded after getting used to killing people. He didn’t show any kind of regret or even remorse after leaving a dead body behind after his job was done. All that mattered was how good he was at it and how he was getting paid to do the job.

 

**Thursday, May 3rd, 22h22**

 

Wonwoo found himself sitting on his own bed in his apartment with towel wrapped around his waist after a hot bath. His eyes were glued on his jacket thinking if he should invest the rest of the night analyzing the knife he brought home. At the same time he was curious to know who he dealt with, his body was most likely to not get up from that bed that easily.

Even though his body was aching for sleep, he finally got up to dress his boxers, sweatpants and a loose shirt before walking to the piece of cloth that held the weapon. Carefully he got the knife, unwrapping it from the  handkerchief - that was definitely not going to be used anytime soon- firstly just running his eyes upon it. He didn’t find anything special at first glance, well of course, the thing still had blood stains all over it. He proceeded to go to the bathroom so he could wash the layer of dry blood from it in the sink. The more he scrubbed the metal under the water, more he could see a small mark near the handle of the knife, a small writing could be found.

“House of Cards”.

He repeated that name mentally, it wasn’t something unknown in his mind as if he read that somewhere else before. Although he wanted to go deeper in that research, the tiredness won the round to make him leave the knife on the nightstand and go to sleep.

 

**Wednesday, May 4th, 11h35**

 

Wonwoo was awaken by the ringing sound of the alarm going off in the morning. At first he got startled with the loud noise, not sure from where the annoying sound was coming from. With furrowed brows, with his eyes half opened, they roamed the bed and then the nightstand trying to find his phone to turn the alarm off. Wonwoo was so tired that didn’t look like he slept at night. His body as aching and the sleepiness was still there.

Took almost ten minutes to make the boy get up from the warm bed. He stumbled a bit to make it to the bathroom and then the kitchen. Why seemed like a truck ran over him while he was sleeping. _Good question_ , he himself wanted to know that.

While waiting the coffee machine to prepare his morning coffee he remembered he had to call his boss to tell about the knife from last night incident. He rushed back to the bedroom, finding the phone ringing while in silent mode.

 _Already this early?_ He shook his head, seeing it was actually his boss number on the screen. He picked up the call, already sure he had another job today.

“ _We need you in the office_ ” took a few seconds to process the request, it was rare to have his boss calling him to see him in person. Something was really wrong

“Today?”

“ _No Wonwoo. Next week in a picnic in the park, what the actual fuck was that question. Of course it’s today”_

“Wow Jun, aren’t you as sweet as cake sometimes” 

“ _Well then don’t ask stupid questions”_  

 _“_ I guess someone didn’t get laid today, that’s why you are annoyed”

 _“Shut up”_ the voice in the phone sighed  

_“Anyways, I want you here at 2 o’clock, we need to talk”_

This time, Jun didn’t give Wonwoo enough time to say anything else. Guess he would have to find out what was wrong in the office. Even though he had his moments with his boss, he knew the guy was annoyed not only with his jokes, but with something else.

 

**Wednesday, May 4th, 13h30**

 

Wonwoo was getting ready to leave the house since the office was far from his place. He grabbed his wallet and the knife he found in the previous night and went to his car. As calculated, took him 25 minutes to get to the place. The office he needed to go was blended inside another company in which Jun worked for. All that was actually to not draw any kind of attention from other people or even from his enemies that sure they had at this rate.

He didn’t get used to the place since it was rare the times he entered that business building. He went right to the reception  to get the information what floor he had to go. Once in the Tenth floor, he met a whole agency, a lot of people working on their computers but still no sight of his boss. Again he had to reach the reception of that agency asking for Jun.

The lady behind the counter just smiled up at him and pointed to a corridor, explaining Jun’s door was the last one on the right.

Once there, Wonwoo was about to knock on the door when his hand met the air as Jun already opened the door for him, meeting the confused eyes of Wonwoo looking at him.

“How the fuck did you do that”

“Asking that makes me forget you are a hitman, Wonwoo” Jun shook his head, looking at the brunet from his head to his toes. “Have you been working out, I didn’t remember you were this-”

“I barely got here and you are already hitting on me. Amazing” Wonwoo shook his head, stepping inside the room, carefully looking around. “I expected something more high tech coming from you, you know?” the room was indeed just a place with a few shelves with books on them, a table in the middle of it with a computer. Jun really took seriously the “have a job” while being a killer.   

“It’s called undercover, dumbass” Jun replied while walking towards the end of this room that had a big painting on the wall. Sliding his hand on the side of the painting, finding a button behind it. Once pressed, the wall with the book shelves moved, revealing a secret door behind it. 

“Holy shit you are the next Houdini hiding stuff” 

“I don’t even know how I work with you at this point” his boss shook his head hearing the comment, once again, gesturing with his head to make Wonwoo follow him inside. What caught the brunet off guard was how behind the door, there were spiral staircase that went down to another whole place of people working. Not too many, but more than he expected.

 “Didn’t you notice how 9th floor on the elevator panel was out of service?” Wonwoo shook his head lightly too amazed by the room Jun was hiding on that floor. He was more speechless because the last time he had to meet his boss in the office, the place was far from being a killing agency. Both walked through that room, heading straight to Jun’s main desk at the end of the place. Wonwoo’s eyes land on the one file that had a red written on it. 

 _Class 5_.

 He knew what those letters meant, all the targets he had to deal with were ranked from 1 to 5 in a dangerous meter. Wonwoo didn’t like one bit what he was about to handle it this time, especially when that number meant he would have to use more strength than logic to murder.

 “Guess we were all expecting this to happen” Jun said in a rather quiet tone while sitting down, gesturing to the hitman do the same. The boss opened the file, sliding it to the brunet in front of him. Wonwoo recognised the body in the photos, that one mark on the chest, same mark he left on the head of the mafia yesterday. He was actually more confused than in shock from seeing the body again.

 “Don’t you see the problem?”

 Wonwoo eyes were still looking for any kind of other mark on the dead body. He was about to shake his head when he spotted something small on the guy’s wrist. Jun just told him to look at the next photo, which was a close up on that small mark that went unnoticed on the crime scene. A small letter ‘A’ on top of what it looked like weirdly shaped square. A closer look at the two details together and Wonwoo clicked why they were like this.

**_Ace of Diamond._ **

“Wonwoo, we examined the body yesterday, and this guy doesn’t have any kind of information either online nor on our system” the brunet recognised that tone Jun was using, he was worried about the guy’s identity, because neither them knew who they were really dealing with. “We just know about that one mark on his wrist and his basic information from his documents, the rest is a mystery”

“Wait, so you are telling me you guys didn’t know anything about the target before giving me the job?!”

“We _thought_ we knew him, all the info we had about this one guy was probably made up to cover him true identity”

“This is why the guy fought back when I encountered him” things started to make more sense now. “that explains the knife as well”

“Knife? I am afraid we didn’t find any kind of weapon on the scene, Wonwoo”

Wonwoo just opened his jacket, reaching for the knife still covered by a cloth with a few stains of blood on it. He placed the object on the table, waiting Jun to see the weapon himself. He carefully unwrapped the silver object from the cloth, rotating the knife looking at all details, until his eyes locked on the written mark on it.

“House of Cards? So now they are using codenames for themselves?” Jun looked down at the file once again, he was clearly tensed with all the new information they were gathering all at once. Wonwoo had his eyes glued on Jun but his mind was lost in his endless thoughts. They remained in silence for minutes until the hitman finally spoke again.

“So why you need me here again?”

“Apparently you weren’t careful enough to look for any kind of hint that this guy had about his gang”

“You know that a ‘thank you’ would be really nice now, Jun. I did my job”

“Poorly you mean” with raised brows, Jun was glaring at his hitman.

“So you expected me to have a tea with him, talking about his personal life and how he had his neighbour gang” Wonwoo couldn’t roll his eyes more, crossing his arms on his chest.“What you really expect me to do now?”

“The guy is dead, there is no way getting more information since our only reliable source is cold dead body now” Jun paused “There must be a way, if the system is not helping us, we gotta look for other ways of getting information” the boss was pressing his index finger on one side of his temper, shaking his head.

“Jun why you even trying to know more about this case if the ACE is dead already?”

“Why you suddenly became so defensive?”

 _Silence_.

“Wonwoo you still don’t get it, do you? We have zero idea who this guy is and he is probably not alone” the boss was glaring at the hitman. Jun’s eyes looked down at his drawer on the table, looking for something inside it. Wonwoo was confused why the sudden move. Jun held a small black box that soon revealed a deck of cards. Wonwoo was getting more confused as Junhui went through a few cards, placing four on the table.

“Have you ever played cards?”

“I don’t get how is this important right now”

“Have you?”

Wonwoo crossed his arms trying to understand where Junhui was going with this nonsense. “Yes”

“So you must know a deck of cards has four suits, 52 cards in total. We are dealing with a gang called House of Cards”

Wonwoo eyes landed on the four cards Junhui placed on the table few seconds ago “so?”

The boss, grabbed the Ace of diamonds, showing it to Wonwoo expecting the hitman to understand his line of thoughts.

“If you took down this card, we still have three suits to go”

“Are you implying their gang has not only one but four bosses? Jun are you even listening to what you are saying? This is by far the most nonsense thing I ever heard someone tell me”

“Well I won’t be the one taking the others down, so it’s not my problem anymore” Junhui had his smirk on, sliding the other three Aces towards Wonwoo.

“Now what, you want me to go around the city, asking to people to get naked to find the Aces?”

_Junhui mentally noted that after all that was done, he would punch Wonwoo himself for the stupid things he is having to deal now._

“I might have a contact that can help us”

“Great, invite him for a tea and tell me later” Wonwoo got up from his seat after probably an hour of hearing nonsense he knew this conversation was going nowhere, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder that prevented him from taking another step away from the table, having his back facing Junhui.

“I’ll send the time and location to you meet him tonight” Junhui smiled even though his hand was tightly gripping Wonwoo’s shoulder. The latter tensed at the passive aggressive move, trying to swat the hand away from his body, turning around to face his boss once again. Junhui winked at him, curling his lips into that sly smirk. That one smirk drunk Wonwoo once fell for while they were at the club when his boss insisted to go to after the hitman succeeded on his first mission.

“He is a nice guy if you don’t piss him off. Now you are free to go. Wait for my message at night, and Wonwoo? Try to have some fun tonight”

 

**Wednesday, May 4 th, 20h48**

 

Wonwoo drove to the address Junhui sent him, still a bit concerned about the place he would meet the contact, afterall it was located on Gangnam district, the richest part of South Korea. The streets were filled with cars while people were busy on their phones while walking to their destinations. He managed to park the car and get to the club he needed before 9PM. Wonwoo was just a bit uncomfortable with his outfit choice for the club. His black leather jacket contrasted a lot with the expensive brands he saw people wearing, from Gucci shirts to Louis Vuitton bags.

Wonwoo ignored any kind of look that he was getting from people once he got inside the club. _Drunk people probably_ he thought. The place was crowded with sweaty bodies dancing against each other which made the simple task of reaching the bar more difficult than he thought.

He sat down on one few stools near the bar, looking around trying to figure it out who was the person he had to talk. Let’s say it wasn’t a piece of cake to identify someone you never saw in your life at a badly lit club. All he saw were couples making out and people drinking until they couldn’t take it anymore.

Not really a beautiful picture to see in a rich club like this one.

Five minutes and no sight of the person in the was supposed to meet. Did he go to the right place? Suddenly it hit him, what if he read the wrong address. Wonwoo fished his phone, looking at the message again.

No, he was in the right place.

He was ready to walk around the club until he felt a hand on his right shoulder, holding him from getting up from the stool. The guy squished himself between the two stools, bending a bit over the counter to order his drink with the bartender. The hand was still in place and before Wonwoo could do anything, the owner of that hand turned his head to face the hitman.

His look was far from what Wonwoo had in mind. The guy had an angelic features, long brunet hair and a bright smile.

“So you must be Wonwoo” the guy sat down on the stool next to the hitman, having to lean a bit closer to talk, the hand that once was on his shoulder was used to grab his drink.

“And you should be…?”

“Jeonghan. Nice meeting you, Wonwoo” the angelic guy smiled while sipping his drink. He seemed really happy to be in that crowded place from what the hitman assumed, or he was just drunk before meeting him, he didn’t really know.

Not that Wonwoo wanted to know anyways.

“You seem like a really nice guy, but can we go straight to business?”

“Oh, I can see why Junhui said you were moody” Wonwoo didn’t believe Jun was such a snake to speak about him like that. He tried to dismiss the comment, rolling his eyes just wanting to talk about what he needed and go back home.

“Anyways, Jun didn’t tell me what was this date about, so please enlighten me” Jeonghan turned his smile into a smirk watching how Wonwoo cleared his throat averting his gaze to somewhere else before focusing back on what he needed.

“I need to know about-” Jeonghan was giggling still thinkin it was cute the way Wonwoo reacted.

_Yeah definitely drunk._

“-the House of Cards from Seoul” the angelic boy suddenly froze after hearing the words. No one was supposed to know about that. Jeonghan looked at both sides, holding Wonwoo by his arm and leaving the bar place. The hitman was confused with the sudden act, just following the brunet without saying anything. Jeonghan took the boy to the service area of the club. Wonwoo was more worried about the staff complaining the sudden intrusion than where Jeonghan was taking him. They crossed the area to find a door at the end of the room.

Wonwoo was caught off guard when he met a small cozy room. This was getting too confusing for his mind.

“Why that face” Jeonghan looked puzzled with Wonwoo looking around the place with distrust in his eyes. “I am the owner of this club, I need a place to relax, it’s kinda stressful have to deal with drunk people almost every day” the long haired boy shrugged, still having his drink with him when sitting down on the couch. He gestured to Wonwoo do the same.

“Why you became so tensed when I mentioned House of Cards back then” the hitman sat on the edge of the couch, eyes locked on Jeonghan as the latter sipped his drink not knowing where to even begin.

“It’s not something you should talk casually like that, I mean, House of Cards it’s one of the most dangerous gangs here in Seoul, Wonwoo” his tone was quiet like Jun’s when they had that meeting back in the office. “Why you even interested in that, you shouldn’t be messing around with them”

“The things is, Junhui hired me to kill one of them, but apparently was the worst mistake I did”

“You did what?!”

“Are you and Jun trying to scare the shit out of me, because it’s working”

“You probably pissed the others by now” Jeonghan shook his head, resting his back on the couch not believing the words the hitman said. “Didn’t think we would be talking about such sensitive subject when Jun contacted me”

“What you mean the others??”

“They are called House of Cards because the gang doesn’t have only one but four heads that commands the mafia. Each Ace takes care of one part of the city. This is why you need to be careful when talking about them”

Wonwoo became speechless, so Junhui was right after all. “How you know all this though? Not even Junhui’s system has all the information we need”

“Let’s say I have seen that with my own eyes” Jeonghan wasn’t proud of what he was gonna show to Wonwoo, but it was necessary since he knew how toxic the people from House of Cards could be. He placed the drink on the small table in front of the couch and sat closer to Wonwoo, bringing his hands up to hold his hair tied, turning his face so the hitman could see his profile. Right behind his ear there was a fading mark that could read _2♠._

“Every member has a mark so he can be identified. Once in, you would work from drug dealing to right hand informant from your boss, all depended how much potential the ACE saw on you. The closer the number was from ACE, more dangerous the job was. Not to mention Kings, Queens and Jacks were the ACE ‘bodyguards’” 

“Is this why you got #2?”

Jeonghan nodded, grabbing his drink again to sip it. All that talking was making the boy throat get dry from both talking and memories. “My Ace really trusted me but…” the boy straightened his back. It was clear he was uncomfortable when telling all that “you might know that this ‘industry’ forces you to live a lonely life, right?” there was a brief silence before Jeonghan continued “I ended up meeting someone from the club suit, he was also the right hand of that Ace. Things flowed at such ease and when it finally hit us, we were together already. We gave up on that life. We came to the other side of the city looking for a new life”

Wonwoo was too speechless with all that, so the rumours were true, he was gonna have to deal to three possible pissed bosses. But right now his biggest problem was tracking down the right places he needed to go. It would probably take weeks of reseach.

Of course he wanted a shortcut to solve this problem.

“Jeonghan, you know the places by any chance?”

“Don’t tell me you are planning to go after the other ones, Wonwoo, I thought you were smarter than that”

“Well is either me getting killed by them or killing them. I am going to be really honest with you, I prefer the second option”

“This is madness” Jeonghan shook his head still not really believing someone was crazy enough to go after dangerous people. He sipped his drink again trying to remain his mouth shut for any other kind of information

“You need to help me here”

“I did my part telling you about them”

“Jeonghan if I could look for more information by myself I wouldn’t even be here. I need your help” Wonwoo was right. Junhui wasn’t able to find anything related about the House of Cards. The only answer was Jeonghan.

“Please?”

The angelic boy chuckled shaking his head, it was funny to see a grown man using such way to ask for information, but still, Wonwoo would be killed if he tried to go after the other Ace around Seoul. “Never heard a hitman asking for information with ‘please’.

“There is always the first time for everything”

The long haired boy took a deep breath watching how Wonwoo wouldn’t give up for more details any time soon. He left his drink on the table, making his way to a kind of drawer the room had. He brought back a paper, a envelope to be more exact, giving it to Wonwoo without saying anything. The hitman opened the wrapping that soon revealed a map from Seoul. There were three Xs on the map, each mark was followed by a card suit. As expected, his last victim was indeed where the diamond mark was.

“I might be dumb, but I know how to count though, from what I remember we were talking about four cards, not three” Wonwoo pointed out. The map had indeed one mark on the north, one on west, one on east and that’s it.

_No Hearts._

“The Ace of Hearts is the most difficult suit to find”

“Apparently they live in south I see”

Jeonghan nodded “Ever since I left Spades, I stopped worrying about that. Gave up on any research about it, no offense it wasn’t my problem anymore”

“No offense taken”

Wonwoo got up from the couch making sure to guard the envelope in his jacket pocket. He thanked Jeonghan for all the information, opening the door to exit the room, only to be greeted by another guy behind the door.

“Got bored as well, Seungcheol?” Wonwoo heard Jeonghan’s voice coming from the couch.

The guy eyed the hitman from his head to toe, then at Jeonghan sitting all comfortably while looking at the two by the door.

“Who is this?” the guy grabbed Wonwoo by his collar soon pushing him against the door frame turning his face to look at Jeonghan. The hitman didn’t fight back, actually when he was about to make a move, his eyes saw a mark behind Seungcheol’s ears. They were like Jeonghan’s, but instead of diamonds, he could see a _2♣_.

“He is Junhui’s friend, don’t worry” after hearing Jeonghan’s calm tone, Seungcheol was still skeptical about the guy but he let Wonwoo go anyways. Afterall he didn’t want to make a mess on that calm atmosphere that that room was supposed to give. “He was leaving anyways”

Wonwoo nodded still not saying anything. He wasn’t crazy to open his mouth and end up saying some shit. He smiled back at Jeonghan as if thanking him again, leaving the two behind while walking out of that room.

 

**Wednesday, May 4 th, 22h36**

 

Wonwoo with even more  difficulty to go across the dance floor managed to exit the club in one piece. As he walked to get back on his car, he once again got his phone to call Junhui. Even though he didn’t really wanted to ask for one thing, he had to do it.

_Wonwoo, you gotta work for real now._

He was so distracted worrying about to have his ass out of his house to properly work that he didn’t even hear Junhui picking up the call.

_“You better have a good reason to call me at this time. Don’t tell me you are drunk”_

“Jun, I need you to find a job for me”

Silence that soon was followed by a loud laugh.

“ _You working? Jeon Wonwoo working?_ ”

“Yes, dumbass. More specifically on south part of Seoul”

“ _Why you suddenly this interested in working?”_ Jun was amazed by what he was hearing.

“Jeonghan gave me details about the gang” Wonwoo began, he opened the door of his car to get in “Are you home right now?”

_“Yes, but if you coming over bring food, otherwise I won’t open the door for you”_

“I don’t even know why I am friends with you” Wonwoo hung up the call, starting the engine so he could drive to Junhui’s house. Of course he had to go buy a take out because he knew his friend well and even though sounded like a joke, he had to bring food.

**Wednesday, May 4 th, 22h50**

 

The hitman parked the car on the driveway, grabbing all the bags of food he needed, getting out of the car so he could knock on the door. Took longer than expected for Junhui answer the door.

_He is drunk, great._

The third time he knocked, Jun opened the door all giggly. Wonwoo knew Junhui had a high tolerance for alcohol and seeing him giggly like this was just the first stage of drunk Jun. “Hey there handsome~”

“Don’t start with that” the hitman gave the bags to Jun, not even waiting for an invitation to come inside. They were close enough to Wonwoo make himself comfortable inside his house.

“Why you even drink, it’s a goddamn Wednesday”

“Differently from you I don’t have a day to drink” Jun placed the bags on the small table on the living room, sitting down on the spot between the table and a couch and opening the food bag so he could eat. He didn’t even wait to Wonwoo to sit down.

_Lovely._

Although it was his duty to tell everything important that Jeonghan told him, Wonwoo hated the fact that he was wrong and Jun was right. He looked down at his hand, fidgeting his fingers saying under his breath “you were right about them”

 “I can’t hear you” Junhui turned his head to look at the hitman, his mouth stuffed with a big bite from the burger.

“Uhm youwereright” he said between coughs

“Wonwoo I am deaf, say it louder” he was still munching his food while looking at his favourite hitman.

“You were right, Jun” the brunet knew his boss would shove that on his face for the rest of his life probably. He saw Jun turned his smile into his smirk. _Oh no._

“Oh Wonwoo, isn’t it great to have a genius like me to help you~?” the hitman knew that when Junhui spoke in a high pitched tone, he was most likely mocking him.

“Yeah, yeah whatever” nonchalant, Wonwoo nodded trying to dismiss that and go straight to what really mattered.

Jun moved to sit closer to Wonwoo, giggling once again “This is why you need to walk with me, with my intelligence, I will be able to protect us both” Junhui grabbed one fry to feed Wonwoo still drowing himself in his ego.

“Anyways-“ Wonwoo tried to continue but he was cut with another useless comment from his boss who wouldn’t shut up.

“I should work for FBI at this point, I mean-“

“Jun can you shove that burger down your throat and let me speak?!”

He saw his friend bring his food up to his mouth to take another bite slowly.

“Anyways” Wonwoo began once again “Jeonghan told me about The House of Cards. Like you said, we have four targets, well now three” he continued, taking the envelope from his pocket to show Junhui. After opening the map once again, he pointed at the Diamond mark on the map.

“This is the exact place I went yesterday”

The boss even though he had his attention to the food, his eyes were glued on the map. “As you can see there are only three marks on the map-“

“Guess we need to find the last one then” Junhui looked intrigued by that piece of paper. “Wait are you kidding me, is this easy?”

_Easy.Wonwoo wouldn’t define that job as easy.Because it wasn’t Junhui who would have to go after._

“This is why I need a job”

“Wait were you serious about that?” Junhui blinked before bursting out loud. Wonwoo was funny sometimes. Just sometimes.

“Yes, any job is fine”

“Careful with those words, you might regret later” his boss raised one brown bring back that goddamn smirk Wonwoo hated, because it made him go weak. Why he even accepted working for a troublemaker as Junhui in first place. “Any job?”

“Yeah, Jun” he felt the other pressing his body closer to Wonwoo, reaching for the cup on top of the table the hitman knew it wasn’t the soft drink he brought with the take out. He could even smell the alcohol coming from Junhui’s mouth as they spoke.

“You know, we should have more bonding times like this” he took a big sip, feeling his throat burning a bit from the alcohol. He gestured the cup to Wonwoo who quickly denied.

“Why are you always like this, never partying, never drinking?” the boss pouted taking another sip.

“Because I have bad memories of you drunk”

“I don’t recall anything”

“Of course you don’t, you were too drunk to remember, anyways, I’ll be leaving” the brunet abruptly said getting another fry, using his hand to support his weight to help him get up.

“What, no, you just got here!” Junhui let his cup rest on the table, holding Wonwoo’s wrist before he can even get up from his spot making the other lose his balance falling on his butt on the ground.

“You getting clingy already, I need to leave before I see you doing anything that traumatises me for the rest of my life” that grip around his wrist just got tighter, make him stay where he was.

“Jun I am tired. I saw you almost 2/3 of my day today” Wonwoo leaned his head back on the couch behind him closing his eyes, he could sleep right there, in that position.

“This is why you need to let loose, Wonwoo” The other had his eyes on the hitman, sliding his hand from his wrist up to his shoulder giving a small squeeze. “Bet you didn’t even get to enjoy yourself at the club”

“I was too busy waiting for Jeonghan to show up”

“Didn’t you get to drink anything?”

Wonwoo shook his head only to regret seconds later when Junhui was holding the cup in front of him. He didn’t even know what Jun was drinking, he was too scared to know at this point. Couldn’t be beer because his friend hated that, of course Junhui wouldn’t prepare a cocktail to drink alone in a Wednesday. Wonwoo looked inside the cup, not able to identify what was it.

“Do you think I am trying to drug you?”

“Well no, but I know you have an exotic taste for drinks”

“Just _drink_ it”

He took a small sip just testing the waters. It was definitely sweet, like chocolate, he swallowed it and then sudden burn sensation appeared in his throat. He coughed a bit, covering his mouth with the back of his mouth and giving the cup back to Junhui.

“Didn’t think you were this weak for alcohol” Junhui refused to get the cup, pushing it towards Wonwoo to drink more. There was a little voice inside Wonwoo’s mind telling him to go home but somehow he didn’t move from his place. He looked down at the cup, deciding that another sip wouldn’t kill. Again he felt the sweetness on his tongue and a burning sensation on his throat. It wasn’t bad as the first time.

“This is the first time you drink something normal”

“Shut up, you just have a bad taste for drinks” Junhui got up from his place to run to the kitchen. Since they were sitting down on the floor, Wonwoo decided to change his spot to the couch behind them. He took another sip from the cup not really sure what to expect from Jun.

_Did he really see it right, Junhui had a whole bottle on his hand when he came back. The voice in his mind was still screaming to him go home._

He sat down next to Wonwoo once again, pouring the liquid on another cup he brought together with the bottle. Junhui giggled, cheering his cup with Wonwoo’s before drinking in a one shot the content of the cup.

“You need to learn how to have fun” _don’t do it Wonwoo, you are better than this._

The brunet end up doing the same as his boss, it was just half of the cup anyways. Not that much. Until that half became another cup, then another cup and another cup. Wonwoo at some point didn’t feel the taste of the alcohol in his throat anymore. That was just a sweet drink he was sharing with Junhui. Soon his leather jacket was thrown on the ground as his body tempeture kept on raising since the alcohol made his body warmer.

They went on talking to each other, Junhui slowly watching how Wonwoo was getting more and more happy when he spoke. The boss could take his alcohol pretty well, especially when he was taking small sips from the drink, but he knew Wonwoo was kinda weak for that. The brunet got so carried on drinking that, he got to the state of not wanting to stop.

_Junhui you gotta act now. Stop this._

He placed his own cup on the table in front of them, taking advantage when Wonwoo wasn’t paying attention to grab the other’s glass and hold it away from Wonwoo.

“That’s enough from this” he stretched his arm, holding the cup away from the brunet boy. Wonwoo was caught off guard, he blinked from the sudden move, squinting his eyes at Junhui from taking his drink away like that.

“Please?”

“What, no”

“Pretty please?” Wonwoo insisted, having his eyes locked with Junhui even though he was a bit blurred on his sight. “Please with a cherry on top?”

“What- no” Junhui still held his arm away from the brunet. He watched closely how Wonwoo pressed himself more against his body, stretching his arm in a failed attempt to reach the cup while the other was on Junhui’s shoulder. Their faces were just inches a part. Wonwoo was licking his lip still while still in his adventure to reach the cup. Maybe his drunk brain didn’t understand that way he would never be able to get the glass from Junhui.

Junhui wasn’t gonna lie, he knew he was Wonwoo’s friend but the close proximity made him have flushed cheeks while watching the boy pressing himself against him. He was really this close to give the cup back but what Wonwoo did after that caught him off guard.

The boy straddled him on the couch, digging his nails on Junhui’s shoulder while he tried again to get the cup with the other hand. Yes it was a pathetic sight. Wonwoo didn’t care.

Junhui soon knew Wonwoo would be able to reach the cup “hey, look at me”

“Why”

“Let’s make a deal” the boy on top suddenly stopped struggling, looking at Junhui blinking. His attention was all focused on the boy in front on him, he just giggled nodding his head eagerly while placing both hands on Junhui’s shoulder. “Good boy” little did he know he wasn’t planning to give the alcohol back to Wonwoo but to drink it all so the other couldn’t have anything more.

“This will be the last alcohol you get today, no more than this” again Junhui saw the brunet nod his head smiling down at him. The boss noticed how they were still too close, his plan might end up failing from the lack of space. He was a bit lost how to proceed without fucking up. He probably took way too long as Wonwoo whined the drink wasn’t on his hands yet.

“Jun, just give me the cup”

He didn’t really have any other alternative then using his other hand to push Wonwoo gently away from his chest and drink in one big gulp the rest of the drink. Junhui looked up at Wonwoo seeing the other with puzzled eyes. The brunet froze for a second as he saw Junhui turn the cup upside down showing there wasn’t any more liquid. His eyes focused on the other’s lips suddenly leaning in to press his lips with Junhui. One hand that was resting on his shoulder slid up to Jun’s hair, gently gripping the soft locks while tilting his head to the side. The kiss remained slow and soft. Junhui didn’t really know if he should be even replying the kiss. He just knew his hands went naturally to Wonwoo’s hips, without thinking at anything he leaned his head up, moving his lips slowly against the brunet’s.

Junhui’s mind was going through the dilemma of thinking that it was such a wrong move versus how soft Wonwoo’s lips were.

The moment Wonwoo tried to deepened the kiss, Junhui was forced to break it. A failed attempt to steal a peck was also denied. “No, Wonwoo”. The other pouted finally letting go of Junhui –for the sake of everyone. He managed to get up, looking around a bit lost where to go.

“Imma go home now” he bluntly said, tapping his own body in order to look for his car keys. “Did I come here driving?”

“No way you are driving back home, you are going to sleep here today”  Junhui snatched the key from Wonwoo’s hand before he could protest. He just dragged drunk Wonwoo to his bedroom and helped him lie down on the bed. Didn’t take 5 minutes to the brunet fall asleep.

 

**Thursday, May 5 th, 7h30**

 

Wonwoo had his arms wrapping around the pillow, slowly opening his eyes after a few sun rays were brave enough to greet him in that lazy morning. He groaned, using his arm to block the light from bothering him in the morning and closing his eyes in a attempt to fall asleep.

“Morning sunshine~” he heard an annoying voice coming from the door frame. He didn’t want to deal with that one person so early like this “Wonwoo don’t make me go there to wake you up”

_Groans._

“What you want” his voice was a tone deeper, not even moving from his place to look at the person he was talking to.

“You need to work” Jun was straight to the point “Got a job for you”

_Oh right, he needed to work now._

Wonwoo still against his will tried to get up from the bed but the headache he had was holding him from moving abruptly. Jun stepped inside the room, placing a painkiller and a glass of water on the nightstand.

“You have 2 seconds to take this and get up from the bed”

Slowly the brunet sat down on the bed, squinting his eyes trying to focus. He blinked twice, not recognising the blanket that was covering him. He looked around the room, not really sure where exactly he was. Wonwoo took the painkiller, drinking the whole glass of water at once.

Took him at least 20 minutes to properly get up from the cozy bed after he noticed he was at Junhui’s. More five minutes and he finally met Junhui’s in the kitchen preparing the coffee for both of them.

“What did you get me”

“Are you ready to be a cute cashier at a cute bakery?” Junhui smiled, giving the mug with coffee to Wonwoo. He coughed loud giving his boss a weird look not really understanding if he was being sarcastic or not.

“Wait what”

“Jeon Wonwoo, getting all the orders while smiling. If I saw you working there I would never assume you killed people at night”  Junhui sat down at the table, sipping his hot coffee. “By the way your shift start in...” the Chinese boy looked at the clock on top of the door before continuing “15 minutes, you should get ready”

“Jun I am not even in my house, how am I supposed to get ready-“

“I’ll get you a clean shirt and you will be fine” he gestured to the other take his coffee before walking out of the kitchen to get the piece of clothing to the other.

 

**Thursday, May 5 th, 8h20**

 

Wonwoo was feeling his hand sweating while holding the wheel after parking his car. Maybe the lack of experience in working and spending too much time doing things illegaly made him more agitated. He got out of his car, walking towards a small bakery.

 _Cherry on Top._ Such a convenient name for a bakery Wonwoo thought.

Even though the sign on the door had ‘closed’ showing up, he knocked twice on the wooden door hoping someone would open it to him. Gladly someone indeed did. A guy with light brown hair and feline eyes greeted him “May I help you?”

“Uh, I’m Wonwoo I came he-“

The guy’s lips curled into a smile, eyes almost closing from the genuine happiness “Wonwoo! I was waiting for you!” he opened the door for the brunet get inside. It was such a cozy bakery, not too big nor too small. It was probably the perfect size for a bakery like this.

“The last cashier had a few health problems and quitted their job. You appeared in such perfect time!” the guy sounded excited, they both sat down at a table for two, Wonwoo having his back facing the door, the guy’s never letting his smile fade away. “It’s been a bit messy to deal with the cashier spot and handle all the bakery’s management-“

_Wonwoo knew one thing for sure. This guy talks a lot._

_“_ Where are my manners, I am Joshua, owner of Cherry On Top!” he offered his hand to Wonwoo so they could shake hands. The brunet smiled taking Joshua’s hand, presenting himself properly at him.

“So Wonwoo, you have any experience?” _in killing people? Yes._

“As matter of fact, this is my first job”

“Oh I see! I’ll be on your side whenever I can to help you get the gist of it”

Wonwoo had to agree Joshua was probably the most welcoming person he ever met. They both spoke for a few more minutes, manly the hitman asking about what he would have to deal. While Joshua was talking, Wonwoo heard the door bell ringing, meaning someone else – another employee- arrived to work on that Thursday.

“If isn’t my favourite baker” Joshua interrupted his line of thoughts, smiling at the person that soon laughed at the silly words.

Wonwoo froze on his spot, why that laugh was so _familiar_?

“I managed to find an angel to take our cashier spot” he gestured to the guy approach the table to meet Wonwoo.

The brunet was praying to not be who he was thinking.

The boy stopped beside the table looking down at Joshua and then at the stranger. Wonwoo looked up seeing the guy's smile quickly disappear.

“Mingyu, I want you to meet-“

“Wonwoo” Mingyu said, his tone dropped into a cold and sharp tone saying that name.

“Hey Mingyu” the hitman wanted to hide forever. He felt the piercing gaze upon him.

“This is great, you two already know each other!”

“Unfortunately” Mingyu said under his breath, not even daring to exchange eye contact with Wonwoo. “I have work to do” He walked towards the kitchen feeling his whole body tensing up from the presence.

“Mingyu is a sweet guy, don’t worry soon he will be fine”

_Yeah, not a chance he would be fine with Wonwoo working at the same place as him._

“May I ask how you guys know each other?”

“We were…friends back then” not really a good way to sum up their story but Wonwoo didn’t really wanted to tell the whole thing to Joshua, not when Mingyu was stealing glances at the table.

“I see” Joshua tilted his head, noticing how Wonwoo became nervous with the sudden topic as the boy was fidgeting his fingers. He didn’t want to push him to say anything else so he just smiled inviting the brunet to follow him so he could explain more how the cashier worked.

The day was a true chaos for Wonwoo’s mind, at the same time Joshua was there to assist him on the cashier, he could feel a constant stare at the back of his head. Mingyu was definitely burying holes on his head from the intense gaze on him. He hated that. He hated how Mingyu hated him. Wonwoo managed to go through the day, learning a lot about what he had to do. Even though it was a hard task, he needed to ignore Mingyu for safety reasons. And by safety reasons, he meant his sanity.

It was almost 6pm when Joshua finally turned the ‘open’ sign to the ‘closed’ side. He asked if Mingyu could close the store because he had an appointment to go. The taller of them nodded, watching the other two waiters, left the place soon after Joshua did, leaving just Wonwoo and Mingyu alone in that place.

Wonwoo kept his gaze down, making sure to lock the cash register, hating every second of silence in that heavy atmosphere. He didn’t even dare to look at Mingyu’s direction, avoiding any kind of contact with the other. Wonwoo was walking towards the door only to be stopped by a tight grip on his arm, making him turn around. There was a mix of anger and sadness in Mingyu’s eyes. Wonwoo moved one step back from where he was, releasing himself from the grip.

“Why you left”

“I had to”

“This is really funny, one day you disappear without saying a word and now you appear pretending nothing happened”

“Mingyu, I am sorry, I didn’t want to leave”

“You fucking left me after our first Valentines Day together as a couple” each word were hurting like spears going through Wonwoo’s heart. “it’s been 2 years, Wonwoo”

The hitman didn’t dare to look up at his ex. He felt his tears coming and even though he wanted to tell Mingyu the reason he couldn’t. He held the tears back in place and finally faced the taller.

“Do you know how painful it was? Seeing that one day you were with me and the other you disappeared? How scared I was? Did I fucked up that badly to make you go away and never return?!” Mingyu raised his voice feeling the anger consuming his body watching how his ex-boyfriend was standing right in front of him.

“Tell me Wonwoo, what did I do to you? Huh?!”

“Mingyu it’s not like that, I-“

“You know what, this is just a goddamn waste of time” Mingyu cut the other, turning around to go back to the kitchen to finish what he was doing. Wonwoo was frozen on his spot, not finding any strength to move. His eyes fell on his feet, taking a few seconds to finally leave the place.

His vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes, he have never forgotten how Mingyu was the love of his life. Two years after what happened, Wonwoo still felt bad for leaving Mingyu like that. Days of endless thinking about how more dangerous his job was getting, which meant Mingyu could get badly injured if other found out he loved him.

Mingyu was his _weakness_.

He sat down on the driver’s seat, letting his tears finally roll down. Wonwoo wasn’t the type to break down easily like this. The two year of bottled up emotions suddenly broke him down into tears inside his car.

Wonwoo felt vulnerable and helpless when he got home. He still could hear the clear words from Mingyu in his mind. The way the taller looked at him with such anger in his eyes. He knew behind anger, Mingyu was upset and scared. Wonwoo didn’t even had will to dinner that night, he took a shower and went straight to his bed. Besides suffering one day he would have to mentally prepare himself to face Mingyu for more days until he found the last card.

 


	2. The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that the entries jump dates, so a few situations happens after weeks. Just a warn if by any chance it gets confusing.

* * *

 

**Wednesday. May 17 th, 10h**

Wonwoo got to Cherry On Top, eyes always aware of his surroundings. Even though was was used to his job, it was always painful to enter the place without feeling guilt consuming his body as Mingyu exchanges sharp glares at his direction. Joshua always tried to make everyone talk but it was kinda difficult because Mingyu would always find something to do instead.

When there was more people around, they only said the basic greetings to each other, quickly focusing on their respective tasks in the shop.

**Friday, May 19 th, 9h45**

Since Wonwoo woke up in that morning he felt something was different. He couldn’t guess what is was but that feeling wouldn’t go away so easily. His endless research for any clues were just a failure after failure, he was this close to give up on this madness, after all he was still alive.

He managed to get on the bakery before expected. Weird because Fridays were usually the busiest day of the week. Joshua would be always the first one to get there but the weirdness of the day hit again, Wonwoo got there before everyone. _Is today a holiday he didn’t know about?._ He walked back to his car, leaning on the hood, checking his phone for any kind of message waning him about today schedule that might have changed, but nothing.

_Nothing at all, not even Jun messaged him._

He kept looking around for any kind of living soul what worked with him to open the bakery but again no one showed up. _This is definitely a prank._ He was going to get inside the car after a few minutes waiting until he saw a familiar figure walking towards the place. Even though it was Mingyu, he was thankful at least someone else showed up to work.

As Mingyu got closer, Wonwoo quickly looked down, getting his phone again, pretending to be busy. The taller thought it was weird how Wonwoo was outside of the shop when at this time both should be getting things ready to open. He tapped his pockets in an attempt to find the keys, but the he remembered last night Joshua closed the store instead of him. He just sighed, turning around to lean back on the door, waiting for their boss to appear. Although he grabbed his phone to entertain himself, he couldn’t help but steal a few glances at the guy in front of him.

Mingyu noticed how Wonwoo had his eyes glued on the phone while gently biting his lower lip. From those years together, he knew the shorter was nervous, especially after the saw how the other was just staring at the phone without even moving his finger. He didn’t know the reason but it was clear to his eyes that Wonwoo was tensed.

Even though he was cold blooded, having Mingyu beside him made Wonwoo feel so vulnerable in some way.

“My favourite people!” they both heard a voice at the end of the street. Joshua was smiling and waving at them, picking up the pace to get to the bakery faster. “Sorry, I was supposed to get earlier here but I ended up waking up late”

Wonwoo shook his head telling that is was fine. Joshua was always in such a good mood that made Wonwoo’s day feel less stressed. Mingyu was quiet, still having his eyes at the brunet, avoiding eye contact when the other looked at him.

“I should really make a copy of the keys so you both are able to get inside without having to wait for me” Joshua continued talking, finally unlocking the door for them.

“Boys, I’ll just get a few stuff and leave, we got an opportunity to open another Cherry On Top store in the city! I am so excited for it, I hope it works out!” the brunet never met such precious person like Joshua before, the boy was always excited about his bakery and future plans. “Oh and by the way, Chan said he got really sick and couldn’t come and Seungkwan said he would take a bit longer to get here. I’ll try my best to come back as fast as a can to help here”

The two didn’t even to get to say a proper bye once Joshua rushed to his office and then out of the store.

“Guess it’s just us-“ Wonwoo said quietly, looking at Mingyu’s direction, watching how the boy slowly nodded. Looked like he was going to say something but then gave up, walking to the kitchen. That was a great improvement already, at least he wasn’t ignoring Wonwoo anymore.

Since both waiters weren’t there on the opening time, Wonwoo had to change his strategy to take orders and deliver them without having to move around much. The brunet had to ask Mingyu to help a few times, kinda shocked he did as told, so while the pastries were done, he made sure to always go on the counter to deliver the orders.

After the order Wonwoo would always apologise for the lack of employees and how it would take just a little longer to deliver the orders. A lot of people were pretty comprehensible about that since they saw just two people instead of four working on the bakery.

Things were going pretty well for a place that only had the cook and the cashier working on. Even for the rush hour, they both managed to survive. Wonwoo felt a pain on his back from standing too many hours on place and walking from the cashier to the counter.

Everything was in order until this one person got inside the bakery. He looked pretty pissed about something, he was already harsh on Wonwoo when ordering. The brunet tensed up when the computer system stopped working right on his order. He apologised for the inconvenience, quickly getting a small notebook from under the cashier to take the notes. Joshua warned him about that notepad for situations like this one, assuring the boy soon the system would go back to working.

Wonwoo was sweating buckets, gently asking for the person to repeat the order again. The guy got even more annoyed with the situation, rushing to say what he wanted. Mingyu delievered one order on the counter before hearing  Wonwoo once again apologising, turning around to give the small paper to Mingyu. The taller returned to the kitchen while the brunet said to the other in line to make their order, after all he couldn’t just focus on the angry guy.

A few minutes passed and Wonwoo had completely forgotten about the guy until he heard the same voice pushing whoever was ordering from their spot to talk.

“Are you guys fucking kidding me? Where is my order? I’ve been here for minutes and my order is not here”

“I am sorry, I’ll check it for yo-“ Wonwoo was cut by the guys words.

“Where is your manager?!”

“I am in charge of that” the brunet said again, trying to maintain his calmness.

“Let me tell you, this place is probably the worst bakery I’ve been to. Shitty management, shitty service”

“I am sorry again, unfortunately our two waiters got sick today and it’s just me and the cook working” Wonwoo bowed a bit in apology hoping the guy would understand.

“It was better not even open this shithole place if only two incompetents were gonna take care of it”

Wonwoo took a deep breath, feeling so useless for not being better to deliver the order in time. Mingyu was just watching the situation from the door after he heard the guy’s tone get higher and angrier. He saw how Wonwoo was trying his best on work today. Again he saw the nervousness back on the brunet’s body, how he had his head bowed just hearing the harsh words from the man, his lips were probably close to end up bleeding from how many times he saw Wonwoo biting on them.

“Is there any problem, Wonwoo?” the brunet looked at Mingyu’s direction, seeing how the boy was worried about him. He really saw concern on those eyes.

“No-“

“Yes” the guy cut him off again “this shithead told me it would take longer to get my order but until now I got nothing”

Mingyu stepped closer to the counter, staring at the guy in the eyes “First off, you don’t disrespect him in front of me. Second, he warned you about the service today” Mingyu crossed his arms while looking at the angry man. “You shouldn’t’ have ordered if you were going to be a dick about it”

“Excuse me?!” the guy asked not sure he heard right.

“He said there are two people doing the work of four. Have you seen the amount of people here? We trying our best to deliver everything”

“For a manager he is doing a shitty job”

“You know what’s shitty? Your attitude” Mingyu completed. “And of course it’s going to take longer for the orders to be delivered. All of the people here were understanding enough to wait for their order, why can’t you do the same?” Mingyu continued.

“I can’t believe I am being disrespected like that. I said I was in a hurry, you dipshit”

“So is everyone, you are not special to get special treatment”

“You know what, I am fucking leaving this place, I’ll remember to never come back” the guy stormed out of the bakery, still pissed.

Wonwoo was shocked by what just happened there. Everyone was staring at each other without having any reaction. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo giving him a small nod before he returned back to the kitchen. The brunet was still a bit tensed from the situation.

A few more hours and they would finally leave the bakery. They both decided to close sooner than expected because they were exhausted. Joshua ended up appearing almost near to their closing time, not really with happy news. He wasn’t able to get the place for the second store. Even though he was sad, he was at the same time proud because both handled the store alone and didn’t kill each other. After a few minutes they finally saw Seungkwan’s message telling he had a lot of problems and couldn’t go today. Joshua thanked them endless times for the work, leaving the keys to Mingyu so tomorrow he could open the bakery.

Wonwoo sat down at one of the tables after cleaning them, feeling like a truck ran over him. He finally felt his legs after hours standing up. Well he felt them aching but it’s something already. He was about to get up when a batch of food slid in front of him. He looked at it confused, eyes following the hand that was holding it.

_Mingyu._

His eyes fell to the table, not really understanding what is was happening. The taller sat down in front of him, offering the batch of donuts to him. That was the same donuts the angry guy ordered today.

“Have one, I didn’t want to throw it away” Mingyu tone was completely different from their first encounter after Wonwoo appeared. It was a gentle tone.

Still hesitanting, he finally gave up and got one donut from the batch. The munched the food in that quiet enviroment before Wonwoo broke the silence to speak.

“Uh thank you”

“For what?” the taller looked at him while taking another bite from the food.

“For what happened today… I was-“ he paused “scared”

Not that scared defined well what he was feeling, he felt the anger building up but at the same time he felt so helpless.

“No need to thank me, the guy was a dick anyways” Mingyu nodded.

It was definitely awkward those minutes of the two together, Wonwoo always trying to keep the conversation going, even if it was just to ask about the weather. They were improving in some way. Small steps to start over again.

_Nah, Mingyu wouldn’t want that….would he?_

**Wednesday, May 24 th, 15h**

Ever since Mingyu and Wonwoo had that small awkward conversation, the days after they were exchanging more words than just ‘hello’s and ‘goodbye’s at the bakery. Wonwoo knew he couldn’t push Mingyu to suddenly accept him after the leaving the taller because of his job. Junhui was crystal clear about not wanting Wonwoo to get into a relationship while working.

If Wonwoo wasn’t short on money five years ago, he was sure he would never have accepted that kind of job, especially coming from Jun who he knew it was a troublemaker since the beginning. But he was desperate.

Mingyu just happened to be in the right place on the right time when Wonwoo saw him for the first time. The brunet was on his last year of college, almost going crazy with the amount of subjects and projects he had to deal. He would always go to the library to be able to study since at home he would end up procrastinating and making things worse.

_He knew himself too well._

One day he got in the library, his spot was taken by a guy he never saw in his life. And the only spot he could use was right in front of him. A bit pissed he kept glaring at the guys back while walking towards the table. The moment he placed the books on the table and saw the guy’s face, his heart stopped.

_How he didn’t notice that guy before._

He was frozen on his pot staring at the guy, he was the most handsome guy he saw in the campus. He didn’t even notice he was staring when he saw the guy suddenly face him with a confused eyes.

“Can I help you?” the guy whispered at him, giving him a small wave to call his attention, actually call him back to earth.

Wonwoo blinked forgetting why he was mad. The guy had to repeat the question to the brunet understand which lead him to quickly shook his head. He sat down, eyes on his books trying to not to look at the handsome face in front of him.

He kept stealing glances at the guy, who would blame him? The guy had such beautiful features it was hard to not look. He couldn’t properly focus on his article until the guy left the table.

For some reason the same guy appeared on the other days on the same spot that used to be Wonwoo’s. Of course the brunet wasn’t going to complain, he got to see that face almost everyday.

Until one day the guy slid a small paper towards Wonwoo when he got there.

“ _I am considering this as a date already”_

 Wonwoo felt a blush creep on his cheeks reading those words, eyes going from the paper to the guy in front of him. He was smiling at Wonwoo’s direction. Before the brunet could whisper anything to the person, the guy wrote something on another paper and gave it to Wonwoo.

_“I am Mingyu. What’s your name?”_

Wonwoo repeated the name to himself, looking for a pencil to write it back.

_“I’m Wonwoo”_

From this day on, they would always wait for each other finish studying so both could leave the place together. It was awkward in the beginning but soon they got comfortable enough to share those dorky selfies to each other via snapchat.

They were different from each other, Wonwoo was more reserved and quiet and Mingyu loud and extrovert. The campus didn’t’ believe how such opposites would end up together like that. Even though they were together for a long time, Wonwoo still felt nervous when they were in public and were showing any kind of interaction. Which were basically Mingyu stealing kisses from him.

**Wednesday, 31st, 8h30**

Wonwoo was awaken by the sound of his phone ringing. Not by the alarm but from a phone call. Took a few seconds to process where the noise was coming from. He grabbed the phone on the nightstand, opening just one eye to look at the called ID before picking up the call.

“Jun, give me just one reason to not murder you”

_“You love me”_

“I’ll block your number”  

“ _You will regret your decision if you do that”_

“What do you want”

“ _I have bad news, y_ ou might already know we were able both undercover agents into the places weeks ago, right?

“Yeah what about it?”

 _“Apparently they are after the guy who killed the Ace of Diamonds, and from what I heard… they are close to get him”_ Wonwoo sat down abruptly on the bed, feeling his heart beat rise.

Wonwoo ended up getting so distracted with working with Mingyu, he was taking less and less attention to his real job. After all, he still had to deal with three big problems. Junhui didn’t really know how his undercover work was going, he didn’t even know Wonwoo got the chance to talk to Mingyu normally again.

“ _We will have to deal with them as soon as we can, Wonwoo”_

The hitman didn’t like one bit of what he was going to face later at that day.

**Wednesday, 31st, 21h**

Both Junhui and Wonwoo were inside the car, watching the flux of people walking in and out of the hotel. The knew the suit club had that building as their territory so they had to be careful. Junhui took a few papers out of his jacket pocket to show Wonwoo which room he would have to go. If it wasn’t for the undercover agents, both would never get all that information.

For their luck, the hotel had another high building in front of it, which would make life easier. They both got out of the car, Wonwoo having a black suitcase with him. They got to the 23th floor on other building, going straight to the window they could face the other hotel. Junhui got a photo of the victim while Wonwoo was assembling the sniper from the suitcase. He opened the window so there wouldn’t have any kind of hint from where the shot came from.

Wonwoo looked at the photo before using them aim of the gun to look for the target. If they were right, the Ace of Clubs would be on that one room in a matter of minutes.

_Bingo._

One person entered the marked room alone. There was no bodyguard with him so for the sake of his life and Jun’s, it could be a clear shot. The guy stood next to the window, opening it to get some air. Perfect, because this way, no one could track where the bullet came from.

In a matter of seconds, Wonwoo pulled the trigger and Junhui watched the guy’s head receive a bullet in his brain.

_Second Ace down, just two more._

**Thursday, June 1 st, 10h**

Wonwoo and Mingyu were sharing smiles to each other, and Joshua had to say it was adorable to see their interaction. Wonwoo would always help the other and vice-versa. Mingyu ended up finding out Wonwoo kept their ring on a necklace that he wore it everyday. They still avoided the subject about Wonwoo suddenly leaving Mingyu and when they were close to talk about, the brunet would always change the topic, trying his best to bright the other’s day. He knew one day he would have to tell Mingyu the truth, but he still wasn’t ready to say anything yet.

**Thursday, June 15 th, 18h54**

Wonwoo was focused on the cash register, making all the counts from the profit they got today, not to mention how he was nervous because Junhui didn’t call him again to talk about the other ACE they had to deal, not to mention his boss gave the undercover agents the duty to find out the last card. Joshua and the two waiters just left the place minutes ago, which gave the two more time together to talk to each other. The brunet was so distracted he didn’t even notice Mingyu walking closer to him. He gently placed his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, only to get startled when the shorter in a swift move twisted his wrist. When Wonwoo noticed who it was he widened his eyes , quickly letting the wrist go. His hitman reflexes might have been triggered since he was so caught up with his job, his mind didn’t even noticed how he was in a safe place.

“What the hell, Wonwoo?!”

“Wait shit I am sorry, Mingyu!”

_Pause._

“You have been so away lately, is anything wrong?” Mingyu tried to ease the atmosphere, but still feeling a bit pain in his wrist.

_Yes, I am dying to tell you that I am not who you think I am, how I goddamn kill people because my sick ass friend is paying me to._

“No? I am just been tired lately, that’s all” it was such a lame excuse, Mingyu needed to be dumb to accept it.

“Are you too tired to hang out with me today?”

Wonwoo stopped what he was doing to look at Mingyu who had that killer smile on his lips. He was mentally giggling at how the taller boy was so cute, he wanted to hug him again, kiss him again, feel him again.

“I’ll just finish this and I’ll be ready to go” he smiled back, rushing to finish his task so both could go out.

What Wonwoo didn’t expect was how Mingyu was taking him to his favourite restaurant, that he probably mentioned one time and they never got the opportunity to visit. His heart was beating fast, he didn’t know why, after all they were just _hanging out._

The calm atmosphere made Wonwoo feel more relaxed about all the problems he had. They both ordered they favourite dishes that accompanied by two bottles of soju. Wonwoo’s plan was to not get drunk because his drunk self would end up talking shit and he didn’t want to deal with another problem on the other day.

Two hours sitting there talking, the brunet found out Mingyu was single, just like himself. Even though both tried to get back into a relationship, they couldn’t forget each other. Wonwoo had a small sparkle inside his heart that soon because fireworks for knowing Mingyu was single. And by the way the other was talking to him, he knew the taller was willing to give another chance.

They exited the restaurant and Mingyu insisted on taking Wonwoo back home. And for both surprises, they lived near each other, which made Wonwoo almost scream from happiness, Everything was going so well today, nothing could ruin it.

They stopped by Wonwoo’s front door, Mingyu was more nervous than the brunet at this point.

“You know, for a friends hang out this really looked like a date”

Mingyu laughed, shrugging to the idea “I don’t mind you tell people we went on a date though”

Wonwoo felt his cheeks burning hot from the reply, Mingyu was always the cheesy one from the relationship. Wonwoo doesn’t know how he found strength to make a move but soon he felt the softness from Mingyu’s lips on his. His hand cupped the taller’s cheeks, while Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist.

The kiss remained as sweet as it started, no rush in it. Wonwoo felt butterflies in his stomach because he was finally able to earn Mingyu back. At that moment all his problems were so away from his mind he felt so free.  The brunet broke the kiss biting his lower lip while looking down. The sudden embarrassment feeling hit him.

“See you tomorrow?” Mingyu said, raising his hand to gently stroke Wonwoo’s cheek. The smaller nodded, leaning up just to steal a peck and finally get inside his house.

**Monday, June 20 th, 09h52**

As usual Wonwoo parked his car in front of the bakery, getting out of it so he could wait for Mingyu while leaning on the hood of the car. He knew Joshua gave a copy of the key to both but the brunet would still wait for the taller. His eyes looked at the end of the street getting butterflies on his stomach as soon as he saw a familiar silhouette walking towards him. Even though Wonwoo’s resting face was serious, the moment he saw the boy, he smiled from ear to ear. But then he saw how Mingyu wasn’t smiling back.

Wonwoo froze.

As a matter of fact, Mingyu looked tired. It was rare the times that the taller wasn’t in a good mood in the morning. Mingyu was a morning person while Wonwoo was a night owl. Weird to see the boy that is usually happy so down. Besides tired, the cook was apparently lost in his thoughts and barely noticed how Wonwoo was there waiting for him. He went straight to the door to unlock it.

“Gyu?” Wonwoo stepped closer to the taller boy, seeing how he got startled by his voice. “Is everything ok?”

Mingyu turned his head to face Wonwoo, quickly nodding “Yeah…no, I barely slept last night”

“Something happened?!”

“No, I just” he sighed “maybe I’ve been working too much, that’s all” he gave Wonwoo a small smile, leaning down to steal a peck from Wonwoo’s lips before finally opening the front door. But they didn’t walk inside because the brunet held Mingyu’s arm, keeping him in place.

“You know you can tell me what is bothering you, right?” he was really concerned about Mingyu’s health. He is a hardworking guy but he didn’t seem this tired the last few days. There was something off.

“I know”

“Ok so what about I go to your house tonight? I can _try_ preparing something for us and make sure to tuck you in so you can sleep”

“Are you inviting yourself for a Netflix and Chill at my house?”

“Yeah, is there a problem?”

“None” Mingyu smiled as he saw Wonwoo bringing both hands to wrap around his neck to kiss him. Since their _date_ , whenever they shared a kiss, they seemed to not get enough from each other’s taste. Sometimes the kiss would end up being more heated than expected, but what they could do. Two years missing that feeling wasn’t really easy to hold back.

“ _Ahem_ ” they both quickly let go from each other as soon as they heard the voice. Wonwoo feeling his cheeks turn red from embarrassment the moment he saw Joshua with one raised brow at the two of them.

“I am glad you two are finally together but refrain from making out in front of my bakery, thank you” he simply said while smiling, walking through the two to get inside. Mingyu chuckled when he noticed how Wonwoo was froze on his spot while looking down at his feet. He gently grabbed the other’s chin to raise his head to look at him, winking at Wonwoo before getting inside as well.

Before walking inside he heard his phone ringing. As the place was still empty, both Joshua and Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, who soon gestured he would have to answer the call as soon as he saw the number ID.

“ _Wonwoo_?”

“Jun, what happened?”

_“I’ve heard Ace of Spades will act today to find you”_

“he what?!” Wonwoo raised his tone, gaining two confused stares at him again. He used his hand to gesture to the other’s dismiss the case, turning around bringing his free hand up to press one side of his temples. He completely forgot about that problem.

_“I would be more concerned about the Ace of Hearts that is still nowhere to be found. Also why you sound so shocked? What did you expect coming from the mafia?”_

“ _Don’t answer, I need you tonight, we need to take care of this”_

“Tonight? I can’t Jun-“ Wonwoo became quieter as he remembered he didn’t even properly said how Mingyu and him became a thing again. And he was sure Junhui would hate to hear that.

_“How the fuck you can’t, Wonwoo? What is so important that you can’t go??”_

“Uh…Joshua asked me to help him after the closing time”

_“Say you can’t, Wonwoo your life on the line! Also dress something better than just a hoodie and a pair of jeans tonight.”_

Wonwoo was confused about Jun demanding differently type of clothing to a mission. He turned his head to face Mingyu, who was currently smiling while preparing the pastries, feeling like how disappointing would be to cancel the night he promised to help the taller. “….fine”. He heard Jun hanging up the call without saying anything else.

Wonwoo didn’t even know how to tell Mingyu he wouldn’t be able to do as he promised. He just walked towards the kitchen. He had to do it now otherwise the other would have his hopes up the whole day just to get the bad news at the end of his shift.

“Gyu?” he stopped by the door frame, calling Mingyu’s name in a soft tone. The taller looked at him smiling without saying anything, just waiting Wonwoo to keep talking.

“Can we have…change our Netflix and Chill for tomorrow night?” he saw Mingyu’s hand stopping his movements, having now his full attention on Wonwoo.

“Why?”

“My friend…uh, he is moving out and he really needs help with all the boxes”

 “But…why you?”

“He said there is no one else to help him…”

“And may I ask who is this friend?”

“It’s Junhui, I think you met him years ago” Wonwoo continues, feeling the guilt weighting more and more on his chest as the lie continued. His heart almost stopped when he saw how the other frowned hearing the name.

Mingyu had some memories about this guy, most of them from parties where Jun was drunk and hitting on everyone in there. He was scared to know how Wonwoo became friends with him.

Mingyu shrugged focusing on the pastry again “Guess I don’t have a choice, have I?”

“Think, if he moves out, we are going to have more time together. One night of sacrifice for other 364 with you” Wonwoo cringed at his comment, he was never that sappy.

“You promise tomorrow we can have our time together?” Mingyu’s eyes fell on Wonwoo once again, raising one brow at him.

“I promise” he nodded, quickly looking around to see if Joshua was near the kitchen, stepping closer to the other to steal a peck from his soft lips.

**Monday, June 20 th, 21h54 **

Wonwoo and Junhui are sitting inside the hitman’s parked car. The latter is probably rambling about something but all Wonwoo can hear is an incoherent mumbling on the back of his head. His mind is so focused on how Mingyu looked so disappointed after he left the bakery he is not even paying attention to the plan.

“Did you get it?” he looked at Junhui puzzled with the question, he didn’t hear a word from the other.

“What…?”

“Wonwoo where have you been lately? You are so away from me. What happened?”

Oh shit is this the time he would have to tell the truth to Jun.

“..Mingyu happened” he was a bit hesitant to say anything but he had no other choice.

“Don’t worry, just handle another few days  and you won’t have to deal with your ex again”

“uhm… Jun…” Wonwoo bit his lips not sure which words he should use. Junhui didn’t need more than 30 seconds to find out what was all that.

“Don’t tell me you guys are back together” he covered his face with both hands after seeing the brunet slowly nod his head, not believing Wonwoo fell back into that love life he had before working for Jun.

“What did I told you about relationships, Wonwoo? Are you dumb?!”

“It just happened, Jun, what the fuck you expected?”

“He is your ex, how can you still love him?!”

“If you don’t fucking remember, you made me break up with him”

“Should have stayed like that, away from him” Jun shook his head, leaning his elbow on the car window, using his thumb to press his temple while trying to think. That explained a lot why Wonwoo barely gave any news about his research on the area.

“Jun-“

“Just do your job and don’t get killed” Jun said staring straight forward towards the end of the street. Wonwoo knew the other was pissed just by his voice. It was rare the times Junhui used such tone one him, as a matter of fact, that was the second time of his life he heard the sharpness coming from Jun’s words.

“As I was saying before, the guy is waiting for someone”

“But this is a motel” Jun turned his head to look at Wonwoo, expecting him to get the hint about where he was going. Wonwoo was staring back at him, not sure how was the proper reaction to the information.

“Fuck you, Jun, I ain’t doing this”

“Yes you are”

“Fuck, did you really sell my ass to one of the most dangerous guy on this city”

“Yes and you can’t complaint”

“Why me and why in a motel” Wonwoo kept staring at the building not believing he would have to go through that.

“This is the only chance of getting him without any other agent”

“You are such an asshole, he doesn’t need anyone to defend himself, also why don’t _you_ go there, seduce him and kill him” Wonwoo crossed his arms still not wanting to move from his car.

“My skills are rusted”

“You know you are a horrible liar” Wonwoo shook his head, still not willing to give in so easily for that kind of job. The hitman didn’t even know why he was still surprised by that, after all Junhui was a snake.

“Shut up and go to work” Junhui said pushing Wonwoo out of the car, sliding a small note inside his back pocket, the two must have wasted around 20 minutes on that talk and Jun was tired of hearing Wonwoo just complaining about his job. Wonwoo got startled with the move, quickly tapping his butt trying to understand what just happened. Junhui quickly closed the door, locking in from inside. Wonwoo knocked on the window, demanding him to open it the door but only what Jun did was lower the window a bit so he could hear the hitman.

“Jun it’s my car what the hell, also you didn’t even give me a goddamn weapon to kill him”

“With your charm you can kill anyone, besides all aces have those knifes you found on the first target”

“I hate you so much” Wonwoo brought his fist up but soon giving up on punching the window because it was his car after all, if he broke the window he would have to pay to get it fixed.

“I know you love me” that’s all the hitman heard before Junhui closed the window again, not wanting to talk to the other anymore.

The brunet tapped once again his back pocket, reaching for the paper Junhui slid to him minutes ago, puzzled when he saw a 305 written on it. Seconds later it hit him it was the room number.

The walking from his car towards the reception took around 2 minutes, but Wonwoo made sure to curse Junhui all the swear words he knew, already planning to make the other suffer in the future. The lady behind the counter smiled at him, asking if he needed a room. The hitman denied saying there was someone waiting for him o room 305. She made a quick call to the room, letting him finally go where he needed to and shortly he was walking up the stairs to the third floor.

 _Please don’t be a gross old man, please don’t be a gross old man._ Wonwoo kept thinking, too worried about the guy’s appearance, he still had a bit of dignity and he wanted to keep it.  Wonwoo knocked on the door when he arrived, still not sure how he found any strength to walk here without giving up and turning around to leave the motel.

His heart almost stopped beating when the door opened and revealed a guy a bit shorter than him, blond hair and fierce gaze upon Wonwoo, the Ace had the first two buttons of his white shirt opened already, revealing a bit of his chest. The guy smirked, leaning his shoulder on the door frame, crossing his arms eyeing the hitman from head to toe.

“Didn’t think I would be _this_ lucky” even though his voice was high pitched in comparison to Wonwoo, he could clearly hear the mischievous tone behind those words.

“And a quiet one I can see, or are you just shy?” the guy asked again, tilting his head as Wonwoo just nodded, too unsure to speak anything yet. The blond chuckled, finally giving the hitman enough space to step inside the room. The brunet felt a shiver run on his spine the moment he heard the door closing behind him. His eyes were analysing the room, looking for any kind of potential weapon, until he saw a silver thing on top of the nightstand. _The knife_.

His thought were interrupted when he felt two hands on his waist that soon pulled him closer. The guy pressed his chest against his back, placing a few kisses on his nape before speaking again. “Relax, babe. I’ll take a good care of you tonight”

Wonwoo mentally punched himself for wearing such easy shirt to open up because the moment the guy stopped speaking to continue his nape kisses, his hands were already unbuttoning his dress shirt. It was natural how both of his hands went to stop the other from his actions, he could feel how the lips on his skin curled into a smirk.

“Guess we need to take this even slower, huh?” he whispered right on Wonwoo’s ears, hands slipping under the shirt to gently caress the skin. The hitman felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment, he didn’t think he would have to face such situation to survive. The blond pushed gently Wonwoo to keep walking towards the bed in the middle of the room. The more they walked, more Wonwoo stepped closer to the knife. He was so close yet so far from the weapon. Maybe he took long enough to do what he wanted because when he noticed the guy turned him around to face him.

The blond sat down at the edge of the bed, hand patting his thighs as invitation to the other sit there. Wonwoo hated every second of what was happening on that room, he had to find an opportunity to attack, maybe when he wasn’t looking. Unfortunately that wasn’t the right timing yet, he bit his lower lip, having to give in that ugly ass invitation. His hesitant hands were placed on the guys shoulder while he straddled him. The guy wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest. The hitman’s hand slid down on the guys chest, unbuttoning a few more buttons. He felt the heavy gaze upon his body, leaning to place a few chaste kisses on his exposed neck, his hand suddenly pushing he guy away from his body the moment he felt a light suck on his skin. A wave of panic hit him watching the guy lick his lips, in any moment dropping his smirk.

“No marking” Wonwoo finally spoke, voice low enough to make the other shiver.

“Guess the prince just needed a little push to speak?” Wonwoo whimpered as the guy’s hand gripped his ass, making the brunet jerk closer. The blond brought his other hand up to cup one of Wonwoo’s cheek, thumb caressing the place. His predatory eyes were glued on every action from the other who resumed to finally open his shirt. He still didn’t see any kind of tattoo on the guy’s chest, he felt the panic wave again, was he the right guy after all. Wonwoo really didn’t like the idea of having to take the guy’s clothes off just to find out.

The open shirt fell on one of the blond’s shoulder. Differently from the first ace who had almost no marks on his body, this guy was probably better at fighting since he could see the scars from past encounters. Or what he assumed it was from those times. Wonwoo leaned closer to the guy’s neck as his hands went to his shoulders again, slowly digging his nails on the skin while he grinded down on the guys crotch. He heard a low moan right on his ear as he kept on nibbling the soft skin on the junction of the blond’s neck and jawline. Once again the hand on his ass gripped it hard making Wonwoo swallow his whimper, he was too proud to let anything out, especially with this person.

The blond held Wonwoo in place, finally lying back on the bed. He traced the kisses down to the crook of the guy’s neck while the stranger’s hand opened his shirt in return, letting it slide down his shoulder the moment Wonwoo pulled back from the kisses. He didn’t even imagine they would go so far, he didn’t even noticed how the guy’s eyes were running on his torso. The blond ran his other hand on Wonwoo’s chest, digging his nails on the skin and running it down to leave red marks on the skin. The hitman ended up letting a small _ah_ slip from his lips, quickly covering his mouth hoping the other didn’t notice. It wasn’t his fault his body was betraying him like that.

The blond was watching him carefully, using the same hand that marked his chest go up to hold Wonwoo’s chin with his thumb and index finger to make him look at him. The brunet was avoiding any kind of eye contact with him and now it was inevitable. The hitman locked his eyes with the stranger, feeling his heart beating rising. Of course he didn’t keep it for too long, his gaze fell on the blond’s chest, and since his arm was extended he finally spotted the black mark right under the guy’s arm. A small Ace of Spades could be seen. _Great_ , now all he needed was the right timing.

He felt the stranger’s thumb slide a bit up to press against his lower lip, not happy about what was going to happen. _That’s it, he can’t handle it anymore._

In a swift move, Wonwoo pushed the hand aside, turning to the side to get the knife. He held one of the guy’s shoulder to he wouldn’t be able to move, using all his strength in his attempt to stab the other. Which resulted one hand holding his wrist and avoiding from being stabbed.

“You think I am dumb?” the guy said tightening his grip around Wonwoo’s wrist

“You really thought I wouldn’t notice how you are not the person I called to come here today” the blond twisted Wonwoo’s wrist, making him drop the knife on the bed. The guy rolled them, making the hitman’s back harshly hit the mattress, the guy wrapped his fingers around Wonwoo’s neck, tightening the grip as the other struggled under him.

“So you are the responsible from all the chaos, huh?” The blond still had that disgusting smirk on his lips while reaching the knife. “I can tell you have some guts to face The House of Cards like this”

Wonwoo tried to use his legs to push the other but since they were still on each side of the guy’s waist, he had to use his hands instead. One held the wrist that was suffocating him and the other was trying to push the body on top of him to move. Not that he succeeded because the stranger didn’t even budge from his place.

The endless attempts to get free from the grip must have angered the guy even more because Wonwoo suddenly felt a sting pain on his thigh, not sure what caused it since he couldn’t move his head. The blond didn’t even waste time when using the knife to attack Wonwoo again. He didn’t have other alternative then protecting himself using his own hand to stop the knife from cutting his skin on his chest. As expected the blade ended up cutting his palm the way he held the sharp part of the weapon. Not that he cared about that at the moment.

“I am done playing nice with you” the guy tried once again the same quick move, and even though the hand around Wonwoo’s neck was making him slowly lose his strength, the brunet decided to use both hands to prevent the attack and direct it to another direction instead of his body, making the guy dig the knife on the wooden headboard.

Wonwoo heard a few curses watching the guy struggle to pull the knife back, consequently the grip on his neck loosened, it was enough to make the guy lose balance when pushing him off his body. Wonwoo reached his shirt on the bed, wrapping around his wounded hand getting out of the bed, walking straight to the guy, grabbing him from behind, holding his head and cracking his neck. The body was seconds ago trying to kill him was now lifeless on the floor of the motel.

Wonwoo was shaking from the adrenaline, he didn’t even know what to do first. His mind was a chaos, he didn’t believe what just happened. He looked around trying to find where he left his phone, he needed Junhui right now.

“ _Holy shit, the making out lasted forever or what?”_ he heard the voice on the phone but he didn’t reply anything. “ _Wonwoo? Hello?”_

“Jun I’m hurt”

“ _What?!”_

“I can’t leave the place in this state”

 _“I am calling the group, I’ll be there in a minute”_ Junhui hang up the call. Wonwoo sat down on the bed, finally able to see what the hell just happened. His eyes fell on his hand, unwrapping it from the blooded cloth, it wasn’t a deep wound but it was really hurting like hell. His right leg was hurting as well, he could see his thigh with a cut that was just light his hand’s, not deep but enough to bleed a lot.

His heart stopped for a moment when he heard the door knob turning. Junhui stepped inside the room, caught off guard when seeing the amount of blood on Wonwoo’s hand, he didn’t even looked around the room, his attention was all on his friend, he rushed to his side, taking off his own jacket to put around the hitman’s bare shoulders. 

“Can you stand up?” Wonwoo nodded and even though he was capable of getting up, he felt Junhui wrapping his arm around his waist, helping him to walk. He helped the other dress the jacket properly so both could walk through the main entrance without having to explain anything to anyone.

**Tuesday, June 21th, 01h32**

Wonwoo was lying down on the bed, he probably ended up collapsing on it too tired to do anything. He sat on the soft mattress, bringing his hand up when a headache hit him. The brunet felt something weird brush on his forehead the moment he touched his temple, Wonwoo brought his hand down to see it wrapped around a delicate bandage. His eyes looked around the room, taking a few second to process where he was. Wonwoo felt the mattress shift a bit, quickly looking at his right to find Junhui curled on the bed, still with the clothes he was hours ago.

“Go back to sleep” he heard Junhui mumbling, hands blindly trying to pull him back to lie down on the bed. Wonwoo just did what asked, but he didn’t fall asleep that easily. He kept staring at the ceiling, just waiting his tiredness knock him out.

**Tuesday, June 21th, 09h54**

Differently from the adrenaline from yesterday that made Wonwoo feel almost no pain at all, today his thigh was hurting like hell. He didn’t even know how he was able to get up from the bed and drive to the bakery. He saw Mingyu walking towards Cherry On Top but once again the boy was somewhat nervous with something.

Wonwoo got out of the car, checking for a last time to see if the pants weren’t showing the bandages that was under it. He walked around the car to meet Mingyu, trying his best to not wince or anything. He back hugged Mingyu, burying his face on his back.

“Why are you so tensed?” the brunet said, his embrace squeezing the other a bit.

“I didn’t sleep last night” Mingyu said and Wonwoo felt the other tensing more when he saw his wounded hand. He quickly turned around in the embrace, bringing the shorter’s hand carefully so he could see it better.

“Wonwoo what happened?!”

“N-nothing”

“What you mean nothing, tell me what happened”

“I…” Wonwoo was so worried about his leg he didn’t even notice he didn’t come with an excuse about his hurt hand. “Junhui and I were cooking yesterday and the knife slipped”

“And cut your palm? How the fuck did that happen??” Mingyu was really concerned about his wound, the more he asked, more Wonwoo felt bad for lying.

“He was cutting the vegetables but I argued that it was the wrong way, then I bluntly tried to get the knife but he didn’t let me get it” Wonwoo paused “Don’t worry, I am fine, ok?”

Mingyu still had his attention on Wonwoo’s hand. He didn’t ask more questions, he just brought the hand up to his lips, gently leaving a small kiss on it.

“Wonwoo, so about today…” he began, not sure which words to use “You know, my parents warned about visiting me today, like yesterday at night… Can we meet on Thursday? ” the brunet was caught off guard with that, but he couldn’t even question why the sudden appearance. He slowly nodded not really able to argue with that.

“Wait, are they staying over?”

“Yeah, if they stay over, you won’t be able to sleep there…” Mingyu said, he was really sad about having to change the dates again.

“No problem, so Thursday it is?” the taller nodded, leaning to steal a peck from Wonwoo’s lips before they both got inside the bakery.

The rest of the work day went normal, well, normal for the workers who weren’t hurt. Wonwoo was feeling his right leg almost giving up from standing up too many hours. He was limping a bit whenever he had to walk from a place to another. Biting the inside of his mouth he had to go through the day without showing he was feeling pain.

**Thursday, June 23 rd, 18h30**

Wonwoo was still his a bandage around his hand and leg, but at least the pain was bearable. Painkillers were really helping so he was able to walk around the place pretending everything was ok. The brunet was busy with the cash register again, not hearing Mingyu stepping closer to backhug him. He got startled, dropping what he had in his hand, quickly covering his face in embarrassment as the taller laughed at his reaction.

“If I break anything from Joshua’s cashier, you are paying it”

They kept laughing for a few more minutes, Wonwoo trying to not distracted from the closeness with Mingyu, not really easy to pay attention when your boyfriend keeps on tickling your sides telling you to focus on your task.

They both closed the bakery, Wonwoo pulling Mingyu to his car so they could finally have their night together. It felt so good to talk to Mingyu so freely like that as he drove to his place. The other kept laughing at something stupid the brunet said while Wonwoo heard some crazy stories from the bakery before he was hired.

It was all fun and laughs until he felt Mingyu’s hand rest on his right thigh while he was driving. A shiver ran on his spine when the hand gave it a light squeeze, making him jump on his seat. Mingyu looked at him confused, watching how Wonwoo was pushing his hand away from the thigh.

“You are going to distract me if you keep doing that” that was the best thing Wonwoo could think in that panic wave. Mingyu just smirked tilting his head.

“Oh really?”

“Yes, shut up” the brunet was having memories from the relationship, remembering how Mingyu was a brat when it came to distract Wonwoo from doing something.

Even though the plan was going straight to Mingyu’s house, they decided to stop by a place to eat, they were both starving and today it was the taller’s turn to choose where to eat since last time they went on Wonwoo’s favourite restaurant. They ended up going to a small but cozy Thai restaurant, it wasn’t his favourite place but Mingyu loved Thai food so much he was happy to be here already. They didn’t even notice the time flying so fast, all they knew was the manager telling soon they would close the restaurant hours after their endless talk.

**Thursday, June 23 rd, 22h00**

Wonwoo parked the car in front of the building, not sure why he was feeling so nervous. He was used to Mingyu already, he shouldn’t be _this_ worried about his place. The both got out of the car, Mingyu leading the way to the door. The brunet did the same thing as two days ago, wrapping his arms around the taller’s waist and backhugging him while they walked.

“I didn’t remember you were this clingy” Mingyu pointed out while looking for the keys to unlock the front door.

“Should I stop the hugs then?” he saw the other shake his head frantically, placing one of his hand on top of Wonwoo’s, as if telling him to not let go. They proceeded to get inside the house, and the shorter was already caught off guard by the place. It was tidy, completely different from his dorm back when they were in college. It was a stupid thought but that was the first thing Wonwoo noticed after stepping in.

“Did you tidy your place just for me?” he joked, letting go of the other making himself comfortable on the couch already. He lied down hugging the one cushions while his eyes were glued on Mingyu who was standing there deciding which place would be better to sit down.  The taller chose to sit down by the end of the couch, having Wonwoo’s legs resting on his lap, his smile never fading from his lips.

“Were you always this cute?” Mingyu said, gently placing his hands on top of the resting legs

“I am not cute”

“Sure you aren’t..You still deny your cuteness after all that time”

“Because I am not cute”

“I beg to differ”

“I am not hearing you” Wonwoo let go of the cushion, bringing his hands up to cover his ear while singing a random melody out loud as his eyes were closed.

“Don’t worry, one day you will finally accept it”

“I said I can’t hear you”

_Stubborn._

Shaking his head, Mingyu raised one brow at the other who didn’t even dare to look at him while still being a stubborn. He decided to take advantage of that, moving from his spot to lean closer to the other, his body hovering Wonwoo. He held both of the other’s hands to make him stop covering his ears, holding them on each side of Wonwoo’s head. The shorter felt a blush creep on his cheeks from the closeness, especially after he felt Mingyu sliding his hands to lace their fingers together while Wonwoo’s were pressed against the couch, still not opening his eyes, scared that the moment they locked their gaze he would blush even more.

“Can you hear me _now_?”

“…yes”

“Wonwoo, you are so cute”

“Shut up”

“Make me” the brunet opened his eyes to find Mingyu with a challenging gaze upon him. His eyes fell on his lips which were curled up in a smirk. _God he hated that smirk._ His knees were already weak from the intense stare on him.

_But of course two can play that game._

“Cute, cute, cute-“ even though Wonwoo was smaller than Mingyu, the younger felt the hands pushing him back to stop hovering the shorter’s body. He was sitting down on the couch again and Wonwoo was fast enough to straddle the other. Letting their hands go to press Mingyu’s back on the couch.

“I said I am not cute” his hands rested on Mingyu’s chest, slowly sliding up to cup his cheeks, still hating how even though the taller was in shock from the position change, that stupid smirk was still in place.

“Wonwoo, I think you didn’t-“ the younger was cut off after he leaned down to finally kiss the other. Although the kiss was supposed to be quick and innocent, Wonwoo ended up deepening it without noticing. He had his head tilted as his arms wrapped around Mingyu’s neck. The taller boy arms went naturally to hug Wonwoo closer to him, hands moving to slip inside the shirt and rest on his lower back.

Wonwoo traced a trail of kisses from Mingyu’s lips down to his chin, following the jawline. Differently from the other day, he felt so right when doing that. Wonwoo was so focused on marking the taller’s neck that he only noticed the hands on his thigh after Mingyu gave a squeeze on them, which lead to the shorter of the two bite down the taller’s neck, followed by a whimper. Still that wasn’t enough to make Wonwoo pull back, instead, he kept tracing the kisses down until reaching the croof of Mingyu’s neck. The younger let a few sounds slip from his lips as the older was still attacking his skin with kisses and sucks.

With clumsy hands, Wonwoo opened Mingyu shirt buttons, lips never leaving the skin. He could feel the intense gaze on him again which made him finally pull back curious how Mingyu handling all that. It was his turn to smirk after hearing the vulnerable sounds the other was letting out because of him. He rested his forehead against Mingyu’s, eyes looking down at his own hands after finally opening all the buttons. He bit his lip at how after this time away from the other, Mingyu’s body was still beautiful.

Wonwoo pulled the shirt opening it more to reveal Mingyu’s chest. At this rate he was more worried about making the other feel good, he didn’t notice Mingyu stopped his actions seconds ago and was looking serious at Wonwoo. He eyes fell right on a certain mark the other had. His whole body went into a shock state, not sure how to process what he was seeing.

_Ace of Hearts._

Wonwoo leaned back as his eyes never left the mark on Mingyu’s chest. Everything was going so well, why that was happening. What he would do about this? At the same time his hitman side kept telling how he had to get rid of Mingyu, he also loved him with all his heart. His next reaction was the least thing he thought he would do. He started crying. Wonwoo was so nervous and conflicted that besides not knowing what to do he wanted to cry. He brought both hands up to cover his face, desperate with that situation.

“This is all my fault” his voice cracked, shaky hands pressing more against his eyes.

“Wonwoo…”

“No Mingyu, you don’t understand” his mind was so confused he didn’t even know how continue “I don’t deserve the job I have, I don’t deserve love, I don’t deserve _you_ ”

“Wonwoo, stop-”

“I did something horrible, I am so stupid. I lied to you” the more Wonwoo spoke more his voice cracked with the sobs. “I am sorry, I really am”

He didn’t expect the other to forgive him, actually he was such in denial that he already accepted Mingyu would never again talk to him. This was probably the last day they would spend together, if Mingyu even allowed that to happen.

“Wonwoo stop, I know…” the taller was really careful when speaking. He saw the other “I know you lied”

The shorter didn’t know to process those words. Was his lie so obvious since the start? Was Wonwoo dumb enough to let anything slip so easily to Mingyu. His sobs continued but he managed to look at the other, too scared what was gonna happen.

“I really wish this was just a nightmare, you know. That we never broke up in the first place, that you trusted me enough to tell me the truth, Wonwoo” there was a mix of anger and sadness. Ever since they met on Wonwoo’s first day of work, Mingyu felt betrayed at how the other didn’t seem to be bothered from their break up. And after two month the shorter always changed subjects whenever Mingyu tried to talk about that day.

“But apparently that didn’t happen…still” Mingyu bit his lower lip, his tone changed again, his voice was quieter than before “I am giving you a chance to explain, _everything_ ”

“And by everything I mean you start telling me why you left me” Mingyu said in a low voice, hands naturally closing a few buttons of his own shirt.

Wonwoo took a deep breath, somewhat glad Mingyu was willing to hear him, even if that meant they wouldn’t be a thing anymore.

“So... I got this _job_ three months after we started dating. I was desperate, Mingyu. I just remember Junhui telling me about an opportunity that would make easy cash and I wasn’t in my right mind to accept it. But I ended up doing it anyways…” Wonwoo paused “Junhui would always tell me what to do, and later I would be doing the dirty job by myself. Everything was ‘fine’ until he found out I was with you. He didn’t like one bit how I was sharing my attention to you and to the job”

“Wonwoo why didn’t you tell me you were _that_ desperate. I would have helped you…”

“I felt shame, Mingyu. I was so miserable when I got fired…I know this is not even a good reason to do such thing, I couldn’t think straight”

“I was always scared about what I was doing, and felt helpless when he said that I had to break up with you for safety reasons. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you, he didn’t give me an opportunity to go talk to you on the next morning…I didn’t have a choice to see you a last time” Wonwoo felt the tears back on his eyes remembering how painful it was to distance from Mingyu like that.

“My last job was to take down the head of the mafia that was threatening  the company…What I didn’t expect was how that would lead me to another three people… Consequently at you” the same time Wonwoo felt the guilt he had on his chest finally out, he was worried how Mingyu would react at all that information.

Mingyu kept his eyes glued on the other, there was so much happening at once in that night. Although he was somewhat still upset, he finally heard the truth behind Wonwoo’s words.

“Mingyu… I understand if you don’t wanna see me anymore…We can pretend this never happened. I can talk to Joshua that I won’t be able to stay working there” Wonwoo was rambling at this point, he was tired of making Mingyu suffer after so long. He was about to get up from the other’s lap but a hand held him in place.

“Wonwoo stop…you know this is not what we both want” he was right, they suffered enough being away for so long. They stood in silence for a few seconds, the more they kept their mouth shut, more Wonwoo felt the anxiety consuming him because just like Mingyu demanded explanations from him, he was no innocent from joining the mafia. He had to break the silence.

“Can…I know how this…happened?” he pointed at the tattoo on Mingyu’s chest.

The taller took a few seconds to process the question, just like Wonwoo he seemed tensed by his story.

“You don’t know much about my father’s family right?” in fact Wonwoo knew almost nothing besides the closest relatives he used to see on Mingyu’s house.

“Since I was 18 my uncle always gave a few hints about his actual job. As a matter of fact, he became really close to me, close enough to finally speak about his business in Seoul. My dad worked in the office as you may already know and he worked on the mafia. When I turned 20 he invited me to finally join the place, I ended up learning how the things worked but never really planned to take over anything, in my head I was there just there to help him. My parents still had no clue what we two were doing. When I turned 21 I met you…” Mingyu gave Wonwoo a half smile before continuing “We dated for a year and then you ended up leaving me… On the same year my uncle passed away. There was no one more qualified to be the next Ace of Hearts, so I took over”

“Am I proud to be an Ace? Far from it, I never really liked to be entitled like this, it was a job which was given it to me and I couldn’t refuse” Mingyu looked down at his tattoo. “Since you dealt with other Aces you might have noticed how they have specific places that they go. Ace of Hearts it’s basically the card that is less active on the map. My uncle used to be way harsh and make things happen and since I never wanted to be the head of the mafia from south region, I ended up giving less and less jobs to my _workers._ Soon we became almost inactive”

“This explains why I couldn’t find the last one…well not until now…”

“I was concerned about my life after I found out about the Ace’s deaths. A guy who was able to kill three important people from the mafia would easily take me down the next time. I just didn’t worry more when I noticed a few hints you let slip…At first I didn’t believe it was actually you, but then that day you twisted my wrist in self-defence. Appeared with hand and thigh hurt two days ago, coincidently on the same day the last Ace died”

“So you noticed the thighs…”

“Well yeah, it’s kinda obvious when you feel an extra layer of fabric under the pants after squeezing your thigh. It was either that or you were wearing a garter, and let’s be honest you are not that kinky” Wonwoo didn’t know if he wanted to laugh after hearing that or cry more after being so obvious and stupid. They stood in silence looking at each other for a few minutes, as if their eyes were able to understand each other.

“Mingyu…I am scared”

“It’s okay” the taller said, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo and pulling him closer to his body. He rested his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, taking deep breaths while his heart that was previously beating so fast, slowly calm down from his anxiety. That embrace made him feel so right and loved.

Even though the shorter wanted to stay in that position for the rest of the night, it wasn’t the best choice of positon to fall asleep, not on that small couch from the living room. Mingyu broke their silence once again so he could ask Wonwoo to move and both could go to the bedroom. Since both were tired, they just plopped down on the bed, the taller boy quickly pulling Wonwoo’s body closer to his, wrapping his arms around the older’s waist. Didn’t take too long for both fall into their slumber.

  **Wednesday, June 24 th, 08h10**

Wonwoo woke up earlier on this day. Took a few seconds to process where he was, until he felt a body moving behind him, arm giving him a light squeeze before relaxing again. It was natural to reach for his phone to check for any updates, and for his luck there weren’t any so far. He knew Junhui was already awake at that time, so carefully he got out of that snuggly embrace, trying his best to not wake up Mingyu and walked out of the room, already looking for Junhui’s contact to call him. He heard two rangs until a voice welcomed him.

“ _Insomnia? I mean you never call me in the morning”_

“Hey Jun… Uh I have news for you”

_“I am listening”_

“Uh…so” Wonwoo had a husky voice from morning. “I found our last target…”

 _“DID YOU?”_ Junhui sounded more excited “ _So I am assuming you took care of him already! This is great, now you can sleep peacefully, Wonwoo. Woah we need to hang out today to celebrate-“_

Wonwoo was about to interrupt Junhui to tell him the truth but soon thought better if he really should tell him or not. He was against any kind of relationship in this work field so he would never accept Mingyu as Wonwoo’s boyfriend.

“So where do I need to send my team”

“I took care of the body myself” Wonwoo leaned on one of the walls while holding the phone. He hated lying but it was necessary.

“ _This is weird, you never do that job alone, Wonwoo”_

“I know I don’t do this often but since it was our last target, I thought why not… I have watched your team work so many times I got the gist of it….”

_“Sure… You sure you don’t need the team? They are available for that right now…”_

“Jun can’t you trust my work at least this time?”

_“I do trust you to do that, I just thought it was weird you deal with that part alone…”_

“It’s over ok? I assure you we won’t have to deal with The House of Cards anymore”

_“Okay okay…So you up for a drink?”_

“Maybe tomorrow… Since I had to get out of work earlier to deal with that, Joshua will want me to work more today…”

_Lies._

_“If you say so. Wait but are you keeping the job?”_

_“_ Yes… Is there any problem?”

“ _Well no, it’s up to you”_

“Also, Jun…Uh, I know you helped me through the years with this job, but…”

“Since this is over… I’ve been thinking about leaving the company”

_Silence._

_“Why?”_ for Wonwoo shock that Junhui didn’t raise his voice.

“I know you hate the idea of coming back to Mingyu, but I can’t help it… I am sorry but if I have to choose between him and the job, I choose Mingyu…”

“You are so cheesy Wonwoo, my god” wait was Junhui actually joking, at such serious talk. “Also, I suspected you were too distracted and far away from this reality”

 _“I was away from it as well, if you haven’t noticed. The more the days passed, more I gave you less information about the case”_ indeed, Wonwoo might have been distracted with Mingyu but Junhui literally stopped talking to him for days.

 _“Kinda found someone that is willing to hear me bragging about my geniousness like I do to you. You know that Minghao kid? He got into the company a few months after you”_ Junhui laughed.

_“Is this your decision then? I don’t want you running back to me saying how much you miss me and this job”_

“I am sure. I am hope you are not hating me too much”

_“Yeah, not gonna lie, you were promoted from best friend to best friend 2”_

“If I buy you food, will I be back to my spot?”

 _“I’ll think about it”_ Junhui hang up the call and Wonwoo was left kinda speechless since he was expecting the other to get angry or even threaten him but no, everything was so calm. Maybe Junhui was already expecting one day Wonwoo drop out of the illegal business to deal with his own life. The brunet was good at what he did but Junhui knew that he wasn’t entirely fine with that.

Wonwoo turned around to go back to the bedroom only to find Mingyu with his arms crossed over his chest while looking at him kinda smiling.

“Oh god since when you standing there”

Mingyu brought his hands up as if making quote marks on the air with his fingers “ _if I have to choose between him and the job, I choose Mingyu”_

“Shut up” Wonwoo tried to swat the hands from that positon, feeling his cheeks burning from being exposed like that. His dignity just went down the drain after hearing his own cheesy words coming from his boyfriend.

“I’ll choose food over you if you don’t stop teasing me” he said as Mingyu was still laughing. The taller stepped closer to Wonwoo, pulling him into those bear hugs, ruffling his hair that was a bit messy from sleeping.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo managed to get out from the tight embrace so he could properly breathe “I need to ask you for a favour though… If you ever meet Junhui, pretend that you know nothing about him…Kinda told him I took down the last Ace… so I think he wouldn’t be happy to know I lied…”

“Who’s Junhui?”

“Exactly” Wonwoo smiled, stealing a peck from Mingyu’s lips before pulling him to the kitchen so both could have breakfast before work. For the first time after years of intense work with Junhui, Wonwoo worst worry now was what Mingyu and him would eat at night for dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint anyone ksjdhk

**Author's Note:**

> | [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kingsta_x) in case you wanna hear me screaming there about fanfics |


End file.
